Screaming Eagle
For a strategic bomber similar to the Screaming Eagle, see 'B-2 Spirit'' Not to be confused with the 'F-15 Eagle, a Cold War fighter plane'' "Fear the Eagle, the pride of America" - Screaming Eagle Pilot - Based on the B-2 Spirit, equipped with newer technology & upgraded systems to keep up with the new age of aviation technology like some used on many new aircraft, the B-4 Screaming Eagle is a long range bomber that was upgraded for an increased service span and is painted similar to the American Bald Eagle to show its patriotism of the United States but however it won't have the stealth system unlike the Spirit did. It is also known to be equipped with heavy armour plating along with a set of heavy explosive bombs instead of the payload the B-2 Spirit used and is also fast, but instead of being deployed for strategic use of airstrike powers it is also capable of being deployed into the air for use against any enemy personnel. However due to its size it won't be easy to maintain at a regular airfield so it will require a Heavy Airfield to conduct repairs or to rearm them for their next run. Despite the aircraft being based on the B-2 Spirit and not being equipped with a stealth system like on its regular strategic bomber cousins, it is capable of long range bombing being equipped with a set of heavy explosive bombs and having an inspiring paint coat and being named after the country's national bird & symbol, the American Bald Eagle, the B-4 Screaming Eagle '''is no ordinary bomber but it is a long range non-stealth bomber used by the '''United States's Air Force, also it is capable of creating a loud cry that can strike fear into anyone that attempts to fight the USA's vast forces. Service To be added... Deployment History Introduced in 2025 after the end of the First Eurasian Conflict, the B-4 Screaming Eagle was first flown in the United States between 2022 and 2024 for testing and was first used in the following wars & conflicts to keep terrorists at bay. Currently the aircraft is active only in the Ace Air Force Sector, but without stealth to keep it hidden from any enemy forces but thanks to its heavy armour plating it can survive more harsh fire from any enemy forces, but it is also expensive but can strike a fear of the Eagle into ground forces thanks to its special cry of war once it begins attacking any foes that oppose the United States. Second Eurasian Conflict See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... GLRF-North American War See 'GLRF-North American War'' To be added... South American Civil War See 'South American Civil War' To be added... Other Modern Aircraft To be added... Behind the Scenes * The B-4 Screaming Eagle despite being similar to the B-2 Spirit will act as America's heavy bombardment aircraft answer to the Chinese operated H-16 Zedong airborne missile platform. *Being fast, it is also one of many aircraft that'll be operated despite being a heavy class combat aircraft that will be compete with others used by various factions including the Company Pelican and many more. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Ace Air Force Sector Units Category:Unique Units Category:Aircrafts Category:Units of American Origin